Autumn Reflections
by Tsuma-chan
Summary: Sachiko could count on two hands the number of times she had called her Sachiko. And all of those had been connected to something bad or sad... Sachiko x Yumi


A/N My fifth fanfiction!

This actually turned out to be a bit on the fluff side. But I couldn't get myself to delete it :)

Be advised, if you hate sweets and sugar, turn around. Drama left this story and took my English dictionary with it ;)

This one is for those love romantics out there. Yes, I know some of you guys are hopeless romantics too, it's okay, I won't tell ;)

Please feel free to pen a comment or some critique. Perhaps throw me a little something, something while you are at it (guys not invited ;)

**Autumn Reflections**

Yumi ran up the little hill with a little happy shriek and trailing her long golden hair after her in flowing waves, leaving Sachiko smiling behind. She was carrying a couple of apples they had gathered from a tree in the garden on the way. The Ogasawara estate was big, and coming here was a little ten minute stroll from the main house.

Sachiko knew full well, that security was trailing them on all sides, but being the best in the country, none were seen, none were heard. It was a sad necessity, and a reminder of what it meant to be an Ogasawara, and being the cause of envy.

Yumi ran her usual welcome turn around the tree, a thing she did every day. But every day she did it with so much glee and happiness, that one would think they hadn't been here in ages. Sachiko broke out in a grin when Yumi came round and ran to her, knocking the wind out of her a second as the impact made them spin in the hug.

"Come on!" She grasped Sachiko's hand and together they ran the last bit together.

"Yumi, I'm sure the tree isn't going anywhere" Sachiko was a little out of breath, but smiling fondly.

"I know, but look, isn't it beautiful? And she made a little pirouette looking up in the canopy.

It really was a beautiful oak tree. Massive and imposing, yet so magnificent and beautiful that Sachiko knew, some of the permanent staff also came here sometimes. Sachiko looked up in the canopy, with its countless leaves, each in its own stunning shade of yellow, terracotta and brown. It was autumn, and Sachiko knew, that the leaves would start falling any day now, and that this would be one of the last sunny days of the year where they could be outside like this.

"It is." She went to their usual spot and sat.

"Come, let's eat" she said, holding out an able for Yumi, who came and plopped down next to her. And for a time they ate, enjoyed the scenery and the mild weather.

Sachiko leaned back, so she had her back to the massive girth of the tree, sitting in a comfortable position with her legs softly bent out in front of her. Yumi not missing a chance, planted her head softly in Sachiko's lap. Sachiko looked down at Yumi, and she smiled. She ran her fingers slowly trough Yumi's delicate hair, quickly causing Yumi to have a little content smile on her face. Sachiko was certain, that if she would have had the ability, Yumi would be purring.

"How can my love still be so strong after all these years?" Sachiko mused. "How is it possible for my heart to still leap so every time I look at her?" Ten years they had been together. And in those ten years, they had spent countless afternoons just like this, right here. And everybody in the household knew, that when the mistresses where here, nobody and nothing was to disturb them.

Ones, many years ago, the police came to the house, asking question about one of the companies they had sold off a few years prior, when they took over the family business. Mahito, their butler, had them wait an hour and a half, not wanting to disturb the mistresses at their spot. Sachiko smiled a little wistful at the memory. Yumi and her owed Mahito for so much. He was the one that made their life so pleasant, that much was certain. He ran a tight schedule in the house, making sure no problems or disputes within the staff, ever reached the young mistresses.

Sachiko's thoughts lingered a bit on the business with the police that time. She had of cause known, that some of the companies her father and grandfather had run, had been a bit on the shady side. So when her grandfather had died of cancer, and her father not too long after in a helicopter crash, everything had hinged on her mother; who wanted nothing but a little financial freedom after the years in slavery. Sachiko had been left with everything.

One of the first things she did, was to annul the engagement with that imbecile Kashiwagi of cause, and then sell off everything that wasn't one hundred percent legit. She hired a very capable man as an executive, whom she told to run everything else. The hotels, the resorts, the trading business and what else was a part of the family empire. And in the years since, he had made the family, one of the fifty wealthiest in the world.

Sachiko stroked Yumi's cheek ever so gently and felt a little tremor run through Yumi, Sachiko smiled again. Yumi loved her with the same fervour as she loved her, a fact that never ceased to amaze her. Sachiko leaned over and whispered softly, nothing more than a fluttering on the wind, "I love you Yumi." in Yumi's ear. And she kissed her a ghost of a kiss on the lips. Not wanting to wake her from her pleasant dreams.

"I love you too, Onee-sama" Yumi smiled and opened her big beautiful mocha colored eyes, and she raised a hand, caught Sachiko's neck, and pressed down. And Sachiko couldn't help but smile back as she leaned over again, and kissed her long and deep.

In all these years, Yumi had called her Onee-sama. Sachiko could count on two hands the number of times she had called her Sachiko. And all of those had been connected to something bad or sad.

Sachiko leaned back from the kiss, a little content sigh escaping her. For a little while, the two just being content, looking each other in the eyes.

Yumi placed her hand gently on Sachiko chest.

"What's wrong Onee-sama?" She asked ever so gently. "Your eyes are deep and dark... Why are you sad?"

It should come as no surprise to Sachiko how accurate Yumi was able to read her. She could always tell her mood, and she had given up trying to contradict her long ago. Whatever it might be that at any given time was bothering Sachiko, she knew that Yumi was there to lend and give support, in what ever which way she needed it. Just as she had when they first met back in their Lillian days.

"A sad memory crossed my mind Yumi. But it's gone now, you don't have to worry." She smiled, her eyes softened, and she gently let her hand rest on Yumi's cheek.

"I'm glad." And she was, it was evident in her features and she closed her eyes a second, taking in the pleasure of Sachiko's hand.

"How many times a days, do you let me see the sunshine I wonder." Sachiko mused, looking at her girlfriends happy face. Yumi's face was still a face of emotions. And somehow she had kept most of her innocence in these years. One of the best things in Sachiko's day, was waking before Yumi, and watching her wake up in her arms. Seeing her bring that beautiful smile to life. Nothing in her day beat that moment.

Sachiko was very protective of that innocence in Yumi. A few years back, a stalker had broken into the house and was caught by the staff. When the police searched his home, they found hundreds, if not thousands of pictures of Yumi. Yumi in cars, Yumi walking the street, Yumi sitting at the cafe with friends... Sachiko had never told Yumi about the pictures. She was afraid it would break a little something of that innocence in the young woman.

"Onee-sama?..." The words, nothing more than a gentle whisper. Her hand on Sachiko's cheek nothing more than the gentlest of caresses.

"I'm sorry Yumi... It came back didn't it" Sachiko smiled reassuringly.

"I guess it's a day full of small sad memories." She looked up in the canopy a second or two, and then found Yumi's eyes again.

"Sometimes memories of events long past can be very persistent." She put her hand on Yumi's forehead, using her thumb to caress Yumi's brow.

"But so can happy memories. And some days they can make me smile all day long. A day of sad memories ones in a while is not so bad."

"I understand." She was visibly calmed by Sachiko's words. She took Sachiko's other hand and laced their fingers.

"What do you want to do this afternoon, Yumi?"

"Hmm... I was planning on spending a few hours trying to persuade you to go to the summer house." Yumi beamed mischievously at her. "It's been almost three months, and I wanted to enjoy a bit of the autumn there before the weather turns bad."

"I'm not so sure it's a good idea right now Yumi. I have a few meetings scheduled for the next couple of days, and we have plans to go see Kanina Shizuka perform Ophelia this friday remember? You have been so looking forward to that?"

"Please..." Yumi was making her big puppy eyes. "I will do anything..."

"My!" Sachiko exclaimed. There was no hope in hell, that she would be able to turn Yumi's request down, and she knew it and made a little chuckle in her head. She bent low, rubbing her nose gently against Yumi's a few times. "I'll think of a thing or two before bed tonight then." Sachiko whispered.

Yumi made a little chuckle. "As you please, Onee-sama" and they kissed for a while.

And somewhere, in between all the kisses, Sachiko whispered "Okay, we'll go. Just you and me."

And with that, as if the tree itself was having its own laugh with the two girls, the first leaf of the season fell.


End file.
